


Five Ficlets

by goseaward



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets for sarashini_nikki who won me in the ontd_ai charity auction.  She gave me a selection of prompts; I chose: Adam sees Kris being aggressively hit on by another guy; AU Kris and Adam meet outside of Idol; Adam being very dominant and toppy, and Kris being overwhelmed (in a good way) because he's not used to being manhandled in the bedroom; Kris is being a cocktease completely on purpose; Kris in Adam's lap.  Various ratings from teen to explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam sees Kris being aggressively hit on by another guy

**Author's Note:**

> Amproof was my stellar beta on these.

"This is quite a party."

"Yeah," Kris said. Adam's friends definitely weren't boring.

"I haven't seen you at one of these before," the guy said, leaning close so he could yell over the blasting bass. "I'm Anthony."

"Kris," Kris said.

Anthony smiled. "You enjoying yourself, Kris? Doesn't seem like your kind of scene."

"I appreciate artists of all kinds," he said, pausing as Adam wandered by in a leopard-spotted hat. "Even when they wear animal print." Adam glared at him--really glared, not fake-glared, which was weird--and kept walking.

"Me, I'm a little more disturbed by the chiffon," Anthony said.

Kris nodded. "Chiffon, also scary."

"I knew you had good taste." Anthony reached over and grabbed Kris's wrist, bringing it up so he could examine Kris's watch. "Fossil. I thought so."

"Uh, yeah?" Kris said. "It's not actually mine. I mean, it was a gift, I didn't pick it out." From his ex-wife, but he didn't want to mention that right now.

Anthony grinned. "But you wore it!" He held Kris's arm for a moment longer, then let it fall. That answered Kris's question: definitely flirting. He wasn't a bad-looking guy, so Kris decided to wait and see what happened. Adam's reaction would be interesting, at least.

"Yeah." Kris looked around the room, checking to see if Adam was looking: a definite yes. "Sometimes I think about asking some of these guys to help me with my wardrobe. But I don't know if any of them would work with my image."

Anthony laughed way more than that remark deserved, and a couple of nearby people gave him funny looks.

"Does it always seem this busy?" Kris said.

"No, you get used to it. Circus performers over there, musicians there..."

"Actors there." Kris knew a few of those. "With some kind of insane drink."

"Oh, the Nipple Tornado!" Anthony nodded. "They're delicious, one of Georgette's specialties, do you want one?"

Kris shrugged. "Sure." The drinks were free, or he might have offered to pay. Or maybe not, just to see what Anthony would do.

"Be right back!" Anthony smiled and touched Kris on the shoulder, letting his hand slide around the back of Kris's neck, and walked off.

Adam appeared as if by magic in the space Anthony had vacated. "Having fun?" he said, sharp and unfriendly.

Anger was not the reaction Kris had been going for. "Yeah, are you?"

"I mean, what the fuck," Adam said.

"Um?" Kris said.

"God, Kris! He was hitting on you!" 

"Was he?" Kris asked, as dry as he could be. Adam doing his protector thing was less cute when it depended on him thinking Kris was an idiot.

Adam looked pissed off in a way Kris didn't usually see. "Yes! I know what flirting looks like. You can't lead the boys on, Kris, it isn't nice." 

"I wasn't leading him on, he was cute," Kris said. "And it was just like our first conversation."

Adam looked out into the room at nothing, frowning, maybe a little more embarrassed than angry now. Had he really thought Kris didn't notice the flirting back then? "Well, yeah!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Yes!" Adam said. Then his eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Kris said. If he'd known Adam just hadn't figured it out he'd have been a lot more obvious a lot earlier.

"Oh." Adam smiled, and it was so sweet Kris forgave him the stupid protective BS. "Now I've got to get rid of Anthony, huh."

"You could kiss me," Kris said, "I think that would work," so Adam did.


	2. AU Kris and Adam meet outside of Idol

Kris leaned against the wall and watched Mallory spinning in a circle, surrounded by a gaggle of other four-year-olds. They seemed to be having fun, at least, although the ways of children were still a bit of a mystery to him.

"Which one's yours?" a voice asked from beside him.

Kris turned: tall guy, coal-black hair, leather and chains. "The twirling one," he said. 

"Oh, Mallory?" the guy said. "Didn't realize she was that kind of Allen." He stuck his hand out. "Adam Lambert, drama teacher."

"Uh, Kris Allen," Kris said, for want of something better to say. He was used to fans recognizing him on the street, but even a year after winning American Idol, it was still strange to have people know who he was when he was trying to do everyday things. Adam grinned and shook his hand, so at least he wasn't one of the crazy ones. "She's my niece," Kris said. "Her parents are on a mission this summer."

"Ah." Adam brightened. "So you get your niece for a summer and send her off to day camp?"

"I'm in the studio all day."

Adam grinned, and Kris realized he'd been kidding. Well, if they were going to play that game... "Also, since she's still yours for five minutes, I won't have to deal with the vomit when she stops spinning."

"What?" Adam's eyes got comically large. 

"No, she'll be fine," Kris said. She might not have been if she'd gone on for another few minutes, but she looked to be slowing down.

Adam glared. "That wasn't very nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

"Are you kidding? The tabloids keep trying to dig up dirt on you and the best they can find is, like, the kittens that spontaneously follow you around don't emit rainbows." Adam flailed one hand around in an exasperated arc.

"Read tabloids about me, huh?" Kris smiled. "Do I need to be worried?"

"Oh, no, I mean, it's just, I read them anyway," Adam said, eyes large and panicked again. "I swear I'm not a creepy stalker person, right, I didn't even know you had a niece..."

"It's cool," Kris said. Mallory, having stopped spinning, was now enjoying the attentions of some very impressed classmates. "Drama teacher, hey? You do any acting yourself?"

"Not any more." Adam looked down, hesitant. "I'm working on some demos right now, actually. I'm a singer, too."

"Got any performances coming up?" Kris said without thinking. He heard about people's music dreams fifty times a day these days, but there was something about Adam--maybe the person, maybe just the casual way he mentioned it-- that made Kris think he was the real thing. And Kris wanted to see him again, which was...new and interesting.

"Dusty Iguana on Friday," Adam said with a shy smile. "I can get you free drinks if you want."

"Awesome." Kris grinned. Mallory started weaving her way over, looking comically drunk. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Kris said to Adam in his best Humphrey Bogart voice. 

Adam laughed, probably at the impression, but Kris smiled anyway.


	3. Adam being very dominant and toppy, and Kris being overwhelmed (in a good way) because he's not used to being manhandled in the bedroom

Finally, finally, finally. Kris ran his palms under Adam's shirt and felt his back, skin soft over firm muscle. So good, to finally touch him after so long wondering... Kris bit softly on Adam's lip, and Adam groaned into his mouth. Wonderful. Soothing the hurt with his tongue, Kris leaned forward, remembering how it felt to have a body under his, to--

Adam rolled them both over, yanked Kris's knee up so his thighs spread, and lined them up cock-to-cock. Kris dug his fingers into Adam's back, trying to hold on. That was certainly--not what he'd expected. Adam didn't seem to think it was anything strange, though, just thrust with his whole body somehow, a sinuous wave that made Kris's toes curl through four layers of clothing. Or three, he amended as Adam shimmied out of his jeans, nothing underneath. Fuck.

"Fuck, Kris," Adam breathed into his ear. "Gonna make sure you remember this." He curled his fingers around the back of Kris's neck and lifted Kris's head up, crushed their mouths together for a quick kiss, let him go again before Kris was ready to stop.

Kris slid his hands to the front of Adam's shirt and started undoing the buttons, but Adam propped himself up on one hand and batted Kris's fingers away with the other. "I'm gonna take real good care of you, baby," he said, his face close. "Just let me." He pulled Kris's pants open and slid his hand inside. 

Kris choked in a breath at Adam's hand on his cock. He thought he should probably reciprocate, but Adam was so overwhelming Kris barely had room to think. He reached up to undo his bowtie, at least, but Adam's wonderful hand slipped away and pressed down on the center of Kris's chest. That was good too, surprisingly good, made him want to just lie back and take whatever Adam wanted to give him.

"Leave it," Adam said, eyes dark and wild. Kris thought about protesting, but Adam was over him, above him, huge, and--well. "At least I bought the tux," Kris said. Adam quirked a smile and took Kris's mouth while his hand went right back where Kris wanted it.


	4. Kris is being a cocktease completely on purpose

Of all the things Kris could grab out of Adam's freezer, he went for the cherry Popsicle.

Adam put _The Ice Storm_ in the DVD player, turned the rotating fans to the couch, and sat down, all without looking at Kris's lips wrapped around a sugar-water cock. Of course, Kris had to sit down too if they were going to watch the movie, so Adam's attempt to avoid seeing Kris practicing his blow-job technique wasn't going to work. Adam was momentarily surprised at how much of the Popsicle Kris had already eaten, but then Kris pulled it out to lick the tip and Adam realized he'd just had two-thirds of it in his mouth. Obviously.

"I still think we should have gone for that documentary with the penguins," Kris said, briefly giving the Popsicle a break from getting to know his mouth.

"But I always cry about the babies," Adam said. He surreptitiously tugged his jeans, trying to give his cock extra room, since it seemed to be enjoying Kris's show a little too much. This was 'distract Kris from post-divorce melancholy' time, not 'jump the straight best friend' time.

"Maybe the tears would evaporate?" Kris said. "I mean, your air conditioner is working pretty well right now, but in this heat wave...."

Adam laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Worst comes to worst, we jump into your shower with the water on cold," Kris said, and took a lick of the Popsicle.

Dammit. Now he had naked Kris in his head to go with the oral sex. Adam clicked "play" and, thank goodness, there was winter on screen. He glanced over at Kris, who ran his tongue up and around the shaft--oh, not a good thought--of the Popsicle, and then took a tiny delicate bite. Adam winced.

After a few minutes, during which Adam pretended not to watch Kris performing fellatio on a frozen dessert and then licking the juices from his fingers, Kris said, "You know, I'm not sure this was the cheerful choice."

"I'm less concerned about Tobey Maguire than about baby penguins," said Adam.

"Doesn't seem your usual style." Kris scooted over and leaned his head against Adam's shoulder. "I think it's time for a siesta."

"Right," Adam said warily. Siesta on his shoulder was, one, weird, and two, not the way to get rid of Adam's problem. Kris's spiky hair was right there and Adam wanted to run his fingers through it, give it a sharp tug so Kris's head fell back and-- Right.

After a few minutes, Kris mumbled sleepily and slung one arm around Adam's waist. Luckily he didn't go low enough to feel Adam's erection. Adam's arm was trapped beneath a pile of sleeping straight boy, so he slid it out, and then the obvious thing was to wrap his arm around Kris's shoulders and hold on. Kris sighed and snuggled a little closer. He was almost too cute to be a real person.

Then he snuffled and started rubbing slow circles on Adam's side. Adam looked down to see if Kris was actually sleeping, but he could see the sliver of his eyelashes lying against his cheek, so it seemed Kris just had some odd sleeping habits. Adam didn't remember this kind of behavior, but it had been a while since he'd regularly been around a slumbering Kris. It was sort of peaceful, though: sitting there, Kris breathing steadily against his chest, calm movie on the screen that Adam wasn't really paying attention to. Just...relaxing. With his straight best friend who smelled wonderful.

Then Kris grabbed Adam's cock.

Adam froze, then reached down and grabbed Kris's wrist. Kris's head lifted off his shoulder. "Hm?" he said.

"Maybe you should siesta over there." Adam pointed to the other side of the sofa.

"Right, sorry." Kris scooted. He sat back, legs splayed, and closed his eyes. One hand was right next to his groin, outlining the bulge there nicely. Adam resolved to get Kris laid: if he was so hard up the sexual energy was leaking out around Adam, he definitely needed some tension release.

Adam tried to ignore Kris for a few minutes, but Christina Ricci wasn't exactly a useful distraction. He finally got up and headed to the kitchen for another drink. When he got back, Kris was sprawled out horizontally on the couch--and he'd lost his jeans. Adam turned on his heel and went for that cold shower.

He was still trying to will his erection down when the bathroom door opened. He froze and yelled "Occupied!" but the door didn't close again. A moment later the shower curtain slid open and Kris was standing there with more than his jeans missing. "You started without me," he said, then grinned and turned the water to hot.


	5. Kris in Adam's lap

"Um," Kris said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "It's not like somebody's going to say, _Gosh, that Kris Allen, I was sure he was straight...but then there was that photo shoot!_ Sit down." He gestured to his lap.

Kris was already convinced, but he wasn't going to give up the fight that easily. "What if I was hesitating because you smell funny?"

"Good thing that isn't true, or else I'd have to kick your ass. And glitter would _not_ go with those pants."

Kris shrugged. "Okay." Glitter was a threat to be taken seriously. He turned and dropped into Adam's lap, which was bony and less comfortable than he'd hoped. Behind the bright lights, he thought he heard the photographer mutter, "Finally."

"Not so bad, is it?" Adam said into Kris's ear. He was close and smelled nice, and the warm breath on Kris's ear was soothing.

"No," Kris said.

The photographer appeared, a slightly darker patch against the shadows beyond the lights. "All right," he said. "Kris, could you lean your head into Adam's shoulder, please?"

Kris tipped his head back, and Adam let loose a trill of laughter that Kris remembered as the surprised and happy kind. Suddenly there were teeth at his throat, and Kris jerked his head back up, almost trapping Adam's face under his chin. The whole crew was laughing, except for the photographer who said, "Not like that! Unless somebody has some fake vampire teeth...Valerie?"

"That's okay!" Adam said quickly.

"Too bad," the photographer said. "Tip your head to the side, please, Kris?"

He did. He was really tucked into Adam's shoulder now, sort of sideways, and one of Adam's arms came up around Kris's waist. 

"Okay, keep making that expression..."

Kris wasn't sure he was making any expression at all, but he tried to freeze his face until the photo shoot was done.

***

Adam opened the door as Kris finished tying his shoelaces. He always liked having company, especially if it was Kris (and especially when Kris cooked).

"Oh, yeah," Kris said as he stood. "I managed to get the proofs from that photo shoot last month, the two years since Idol thing. Thought you might want a look." He dug in a pocket of his messenger bag and passed over an envelope.

"Thanks. I'll see you next week?" Adam said.

Kris nodded, grinning, and walked out to his car.

Adam took the envelope into the living room and pulled out the photos. He was surprised they hadn't used the one on top; anyone could see from the naked look on his face how he felt about Kris. Not like a celebrity journalist to pass that up.

He flipped to the next photo in the stack, then saw Kris's handwriting on the back of the first photo. He peered closer.

Gosh, that Kris Allen, I thought he was straight until that one photo shoot...

Adam stared at it for a moment. Then he got up and ran for the front door. Kris was sitting outside in his car, watching the house with big eyes. When Adam smiled Kris reached for the door handle. Watching him walk back up was slow torture, and finally Adam gave up and ran outside to meet him halfway.

They stopped awkwardly two feet apart. "Glad you opened it right away," Kris said.

"Me too," Adam said.

They looked at each other a few moments more. Adam really wanted to kiss Kris, but he wasn't sure yet how far he was allowed to go.

Well, he never got anywhere by being cautious. "Okay," Adam said, "am I going to have to pin you to my lap again to make this go somewhere?"

Kris laughed. "No."

"Good," Adam said, and he grabbed Kris's hand and took the lead.


End file.
